On automobile trips, whether short or long, it often happens that a baby or young child is a passenger. Numerous devices have been proposed for restraining a baby or young child on the seat of a chair. Examples of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,404,108, 2,652,183 and 4,235,474. When a baby or young child is to be transported in an automobile such prior art restraining devices generally comprise a child's "car" seat which is attachable to the seat of an automobile by straps, hangers or the like. Such car seats are also provided with straps or harnesses to secure the infant or child's body in the car chair so that the child cannot topple sideways or forwardly while at the same time leaving the child's legs and arms free for movement. Also numerous prior art devices have been proposed for providing various trays for automobiles. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,483,043; 2,601,177; 2,798,780; and 2,932.544.
Still other prior art devices have disclosed high chairs for young children which provide both a seat and a tray structure as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,283,225. Additionally in U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,897 there is disclosed a tray mounting for counter and chair use.
While such prior art devices have provided improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a great need to provide a portable, collapsible travel tray assembly structure which will coact with the front seat of an automobile and a child's car seat secured to the rear seat of an automobile, to provide a removable temporary supporting surface for holding food, toys and the like.
Accordingly a principal desired object of the present invention is to provide a portable travel tray assembly structure which will coact with the front seat of an automobile and a child's car seat secured to the back seat of the automobile to provide a removable temporary tray for holding various articles.
A further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a novel collapsible automobile tray assembly structure that is readily adjustable on its suspension structure.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible travel tray with a mounting assembly which can be easily adapted for use with any automobile and child's car seat without requiring any changes in construction.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a travel tray which can be quickly and easily detached from the child's car seat when not in use or when it is desired to remove the child's car seat.
A further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a travel tray of the above described object which is simple and economical to construct and easy to handle as well as to attach and detach.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a travel tray of the above described objects which minimizes injury in the event of an automobile accident.
Other desirable objects and advantages of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings.